


The Amazing Spider-Kook

by rmdaun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spiderman!Jungkook, spideykook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmdaun/pseuds/rmdaun
Summary: By day Jeon Jungkook fights boredom and stress at Midtown High. Inconveniently he also becomes your friendly neighborhood Spiderman by day when some dumbass decides it'd be great to rob a bank.Jungkook just hadn't realized how much was at stake just yet, though.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin
Kudos: 25





	The Amazing Spider-Kook

One hour, thirty-two minutes left in Jimin’s shift. The bubblegum stacks are shifted back into place; spearmint with spearmint and the juicy fruit not mixed up with the watermelon flavor again. The snacks aisle is tidy enough, but the chips at the bottom are all askew from that eager toddler, so Jimin straightens them up.

He reorganizes the freezer shelves so it’s easier to reach all the drinks. Neatly aligns the magazines into the racks. Gives the windows a quick once over despite him having cleaned them just a couple of hours ago. Makes sure no small aisle is understocked and even rechecks the Icee machine.

One hour, twenty-five minutes left in his shift. 

His forehead gracelessly thunks against the counter as he groans. The boredom from waiting around and the fatigue from the week are settling into his bones uncomfortably, and dear god he’s even wishing that his  _ homework _ had more pages. He wishes his laptop was functioning and that his social life wasn’t completely shot to hell because of schoolwork and practices  _ and  _ this goddamn  _ stupid, boring shift. _

His phone vibrates with a notification from Hoseok hyung—

**smilehobari**

Jiminie can u send me the vid u took of me for youth?? I wanted to ask coach abt it rn

**manggaetteok**

[attachment]

btw do u think chugging an xtra large icee will put me out of my misery

**smilehobari**

No don't do it!! Are u still working at the corner store??

I thought coach offered to pay for ur fees

**manggaetteok**

U kno me hobi hyung i'm too kind for my own good

besides if my parents found out im basically at the studio for free they'd be all pissy abt 'taking favors' and shit like that yknow typical mindset

hobi hyung pls adopt me when u turn 18

**smilehobari**

Jiminie I will ;-;

Do u need a ride back home later?

**manggaetteok**

It's ok public transport is my homie

tell me what coach says abt youth!

**smilehobari**

Definitely will don't die of boredom

Ik ur looking at the icee machine don't do it

You'll get sphenopalatine ganglion neuralgia

**manggaetteok**

omg....big word make brain hurty

is that some exotic std dr. jung

**smilehobari**

It's not ew

It means brain freeze

**manggaetteok**

jiminie monkey brain me no comprehendo

someday hyung u'll find that 1 person that'll also speak with u in big brain words 

i believe in u

**smilehobari**

Thank u for the sentiment

I'm sure ur gonna find someone patient enough for ur slow brain :P

**manggaetteok**

perhaps i deserved that 1

At the sight of the blue double checkmarks, Jimin sets his phone face down on the counter, finding the rickety stool to perch on for about the next hour or so. He clicked his tongue, even considering to just text the dude with the next shift to come a few minutes (and hour) early and relieve him of the torture.

The storefront chimed with the telltale arrival of a customer just then. Jimin blamed the boredom for him starting to pay more attention to the man that walked in than usual. 

The guy probably hadn't shaved in a while, skin dashed in dirty grey hairs that weren't either long enough or shaped enough to be an intentional beard. He had the look of a man who once had muscles but couldn't stay away from the beer and junk long enough. He wore a ratty grey Mets sweatshirt to complete the sad single back into the fray to restock and disappear into the couch again look. 

Jimin was just about to look away when he sees it.

As the man stretched to pick up a top row magazine, the muzzle of a gun peeked below his shirt line. His eyes instinctively widen, and unfortunately, the man looks behind himself in that very second, catching his stare. Jimin knows the guy wasn't going to leave nicely.

He swallowed as the guy dropped the shopping act and made his way towards the counter, hand reaching for the gun. Jimin flew off the stool to grab his phone, but somehow the man was already moments ahead of him, and the phone slipped from his grasp as the man flung it across the store. Jimin winced as he heard something shatter.

He heard a click and the gun's muzzle pointed directly at him. Jimin held his hands up as his eyes darted up to look at the man's grizzled and dirty smirk. 

"Seems like I won't even need to tell you what needs to happen, kiddo. Get to it."

Jimin swallowed down the rising bile and gripped the edge of the counter tightly. When he hesitated, the man scowled, and the muzzle was pressed hard against his shoulder.

"Listen, kid, I won't leave a scratch on ya. Just open up that register and you can go home cryin' to momma real soon, okay?"

Jimin would've bristled at the condescension but fear gripped him tight and made him shakily reach out to key in the command that opened up the till. It looked pretty skim, only a few twenties and such, and that didn't seem to satisfy the man at all. 

"There's gotta be some fuckin' more."

"...l-look, everyone just pays by card these days." Jimin managed to eke out. "There's...there's nothing more. Y-you can take the beer and...stuff--"

" _ Bullshit,  _ you fucker!" The man spat, and Jimin's heart practically jackknifed as the gun pressed closer to it. "Go to your storeroom and shit and pull out the cashbox or safe right the fuck now."

_ Wait,  _ Jimin could use this. He nodded frantically and bit his lip, only moving back after the man shoved him off the counter. In Jimin's periphery, there was a broom lying down just next to the tobacco cabinet. If he could just somehow grab it--

The tinkling of the bell caused both to whip their heads up towards the storefront. Someone suddenly dashed in, and Jimin's eyes widened again as he took in the sight of a masked  _ kid _ .

"H-hey!" The kid's voice cracked, but he still pushed on. "Leave the guy alone, you fucker! Put the money down!"

Jimin lamented at the stupidity of his generation as the man swung around to point the gun squarely at the red and blue kid, scowling.

"Kid, if you knew what was good for ya, you'd be running out of this fuckin' store, pissing your pants right now. I'm gonna give you ten seconds to get the fuck outta here or there's gonna be two more holes in that dumbass mask--"

Suddenly the guy yelled out as something white was shot at him. The guy stumbled backward and fell to his ass, and then the kid barreled towards him with an ugly cry, reaching for the gun while he was distracted.

The guy managed to get the white stuff off of his eyes and swung for the kid's head, but somehow the kid instinctively anticipated it. The guy wheezed out in pain as the kid landed an upward cut to his neck. 

Amid the guy's pain, the kid managed to kick away the gun into the next aisle, and he looked up towards Jimin. "Call the cops right now!"

Jimin frantically reached for the store landline, jabbing in the three digits as he watched the kid pin down the man's arms with his legs, surprising Jimin with the apparent strength. The crook was no scrawny guy, though, because he easily managed to slam the kid into the shelving, quickly gaining the upper hand.

"FUCK--hello?! Yeah, there's a,  _ fuck _ , t-there's been a robbery--shit, no, there  _ is  _ a robbery! Currently! Going on, at the corner store on Cannon--n-no, I'm not injured, but send someone in, th-there's this dumbass kid--"

Jimin's head whipped towards the scene of the fight when he heard horrible choking noises followed by a sickening laugh. Mind on overdrive, Jimin grabbed the broom he'd been eyeing before and rounded the corner, landline phone left behind before he swung the broom  _ hard.  _

The broom made a crunching noise on the guy's temple, knocking the guy off of the kid, who quickly managed to recover (despite just having been nearly choked out). Jimin was rooted to the spot, panting hard as he watched the kid pull something out and spray it on the man, covering him with--were those fucking  _ spiderwebs?  _

"D-dude, what the hell did you think you were doing?!" Jimin yelled at the kid when he found his voice again, swallowing down the rising bile at the sight of the limp man. "You--god, who the fuck are you, wearing some sort of wannabe Captain America get-up--"

"Bro--" Jimin couldn't believe that this stupidly heroic kid dared to call him  _ bro.  _ "The guy had a gun! A-and I'm not a Captain America wannabe!"

"Okay, then you're fucking captain suicide or some shit!" Jimin's knees wobbled dangerously now, the adrenaline in his system taking its quick exit. Before he buckled down to the floor, though, the kid caught him by the elbows and supported him long enough to help him walk to the storefront, from where they could hear the police sirens speeding down from blocks away. 

Jimin took a closer look at him, unable to comprehend the kid before him just out of the sheer ridiculousness of it all. The kid wore a homemade red and blue sweatshirt with a black spider emblem scrawled onto it messily, with matching blue shorts. Jimin squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head hard before scrutinizing the kid again, who was probably smiling at him sheepishly from under his dumb mask.

"Hey, uh...a-at least you're not hurt?"

"Somehow. But you are, dipshit, he was choking you!" Jimin frowned, wanting to check under the mask to see who this kid exactly was. 

"It's okay, I can handle it." The kid dodged away from his prying hand, and the sirens cut off as the police pulled up to the storefront.

Jimin was about to turn to yell at the kid some more out of stress relief, but somehow the kid had slid away from his gaze, completely gone from sight. He laughed incredulously at it all, then spotted his phone by the door of the shop. He let out a groan as he picked it up and stared sadly at the cracked screen that much resembled the weird webbing the kid shot at the man, and steeled himself to talk to the police officers walking in.

**Author's Note:**

> title boonked from a bangtan bomb heheh  
> im v v v v v vv v vv v v EXCITED to work on this fic. expect slightly irregular updates at first due to finals :') 
> 
> time will be kinda jumping around bc it seems that im incapable of writing a regular story
> 
> im on twitter! and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/rmdaun_) hehe


End file.
